


Language

by Burgie



Series: SSOWeek April 2016 [11]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louisa and Alex discuss language</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language

The musical sound of the rune stone drew the attention of Louisa and Alex as the two Soul Riders rode through the Forgotten Fields.

“I’ll take this one,” said Alex, dismounting Tin Can. Louisa watched as her friend pulled out her rune wand and said the magic words. She listened carefully, and some of what Alex was saying sounded almost like English.

“Do you know how to read runic language?” asked Louisa once Alex was done.

“Yeah,” said Alex. “Don’t you?”

“Trainee,” said Louisa, pointing to herself, “remember?”

“Oh yeah. Anyway, yeah, I know all of the runes,” said Alex. “I can write it, read it, you name it.”

“But aren’t runes hard to write?” asked Louisa. “They look hard.”

“Not really,” said Alex. “Then again, I might be a bit biased considering I sometimes do technical drawings. Part of being a mechanic, you know.”

“Yeah, I guess,” said Louisa. “Who taught you to read them, though? Or are you self-taught?”

“Would you believe me if I said it was my mama?” asked Alex, swinging herself back into the saddle.

“No,” said Louisa, then cringed. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that so quickly.”

“I don’t mind, I’m used to it,” said Alex. “Anyway, she taught me how to read runes from a young age. She’s always been pretty interested in magic. After dad left, she wanted to become a witch.”

“What stopped her?” asked Louisa as they started off again.

“Us,” said Alex simply. “She knew that becoming a witch would mean abandoning her children. And she couldn’t do that.”

“Wow,” said Louisa. “I guess at least she’s not evil.”

“As opposed to being a junkie,” said Alex. She sighed. “At least a Golden Apple would cure mama of being a witch. I don’t know what could cure this.”

“Addicition is an illness,” said Louisa. “Didn’t you say that your power can heal sickness?”

“Don’t you think I’ve thought of that?” asked Alex. Louisa flinched away from her sharp tone. “Sorry. I just don’t want to get her hopes up for nothing.”

“You could try it on someone else first,” said Louisa.

“I can’t,” said Alex. “The druids won’t let me use my powers on normal people.”

“Well, that sucks,” said Louisa. “What’s the good of having magic if you can’t use it for good?”

“Can we not talk about this?” asked Alex. “I don’t like talking about my family. Especially not her.”

“Okay,” said Louisa. She thought for a moment. “What runes are there?”

“Many,” said Alex. “When we get back to the manor, I’ll find some in the library for you. It’s just simple stuff but that’s a good start. I’m sure that Elizabeth would love to teach you.”

“I’ll ask her about it,” said Louisa. “Also, I knew you talked to Anne when you read the rune stones.”

“You know English?” asked Alex, blushing.

“Of course I do, I come from Australia,” said Louisa. “I had to learn Jorvegian before coming here. That was hard.”

“Okay. Crap,” said Alex. She laughed. “That’s embarrassing.”

“I think it’s sweet,” said Louisa. “Telling her how much you love her and miss her and that you’re coming to find her as soon as you can safely.” Alex made a small noise and shrugged, and then they rode back to Jorvik Stables in silence.


End file.
